


Feels

by Yourlocalratgod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Feret boy, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Multi, XReader, Yandere, Yandere Various, hermione’s first year hair, some Alabama shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocalratgod/pseuds/Yourlocalratgod
Kudos: 1





	Feels

"Sirius!" 18 year old M/n rushed down the stairs of the black household ecstatic that her adoptive older brother came back after running off to the Potter residents for 2 weeks. 

The only people she actually talks to in the family is her cousin Andromeda who was now married to a muggle born causing her to be kicked out of the family and of course Sirius. Her adoptive older brother. 

They are the only ones who knew about m/n muggle boyfriend. 

And how she sneaks out just to see him. She meet him while on a visit to the muggle world with her adoptive father.

"Mother is about to be home. You need to leave" she warned. "Not to mention if creature sees you... well he would snitch" he nodded and made his way to the door after giving a hug to his sister and out the door. 

Regulus watched the two his lean frame rests on the banister upstairs with Creature by his side. 

"She's beautiful isn't she?" He mumbled to his companion. "Second most beautiful girl I seen" he told the house elf watching M/n with interest as she walked back into the dining room.

M/n soon found out she was pregnant with her muggle boyfriends first born. 

She was over joyed hearing the news. 

She just didn't know how to tell her parents.

M/n never got the chance to tell her parents. 

She was beaten to it. 

She never liked that stupid house elf. The feeling was mutual on both parts. 

She hated how the vile thing smirked at her pain of being disowned. 

At least David was happy with the pregnancy. She moved into a small apartment with him in the muggle world. 

He has yet to know about her abilities. She was born in a muggle family. But put up for adoption when she pushed her sibling down the stairs. Yet she wasn't up the stairs. She was down by the door to enter the house. 

They lived in a small apartment his family welcomed the young witch with clueless open arms. 

Sirius and the other marauders visited often. 

The soon to be mother was glad to have some support in her young life. 

"David?" The h/c woman mumbled half asleep trying to find the warmth of her lover in the sheets beside her figure as she heard shuffling near the closet. 

"Sleep love" he told her softly. She opened her eyes to see him putting the last of his luggage into a briefcase him no longer in his sleepwear. 

She sat up in confusion. "What's happening? Where are you going?" 

"You ask to many questions" he shut the case and proceed to slip on his shoes. "I know. I know what you are and I don't want anything to do with it. To do with you. And to do with that" he spat pointing to the bump in her stomach holding their 5 month old little girl. Trying to push away the still young girl he grown to love. 

"I-I don't understand David" the woman teared up not wanting to be abandoned yet again. "We-we could work this out. Yes. That's it. We can talk it out and everything would be o-ok. Right? I'll get us some tea and we can talk" 

She was desperately trying to get him to stay. She hated being alone. She slowly tried to stand but the weight of her unborn child made it harder then it used to. 

"There is no need for that m/n" he protested not wanting her to be hurt and hex him as he gently sat her down back on the bed. "I just...I can't. I can't be here. I can't stay" that's all he could say to the crying woman. 

He never wanted to admit he was scared. Scared to raise a child. And a special child at that. He didn't expect a fling to turn into a hole commitment. Hell m/n was supposed to be a one night stand!

He held m/n face in his hands gently. 

"Just know. That I love you so so dearly" He lied. 

"If you love me you would stay" she said back years falling like water falls. 

"I can't do that"


End file.
